The lighting system is particularly for use in military vehicles to illuminate and identify a vehicle exit. Application of the system is not limited to military vehicles and extends to non-military vehicles such as utility vehicles like fire fighting equipment, oil field vehicles and mining excavators and vehicles.
Vehicles have a number of doors and windows, in the case of military and utility vehicles, there are also hatches, some of which are especially suited or designated as emergency exits. The occupants of the vehicle, in the event of an emergency which calls for an evacuation, must be able to identify an illuminated emergency exit and make a safe exit through the exit.
It is known for aircraft emergency exits to be signposted by illuminated signs over the exit and also to provide track lighting along the floor of an aircraft to lead occupants toward the nearest exit. Systems are also known which identify exits which have been opened anddirect occupants towards an opened exit and away from unopened, perhaps blocked exits.
Such systems do not offer protection or assistance to occupants who wish to escape a vehicle which has suffered an extreme movement, is in an extreme condition or in an immobilised vehicle, particularly when caused by military action. The problem is to improve exit illumination systems, particularly for vehicles operating in a military theatre. An additional problem is to improve emergency exit illumination in response to a vehicle suffering an extreme movement, or being immobilised in an extreme condition.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved exit illumination system.